


99—26—15—100

by Kathie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie/pseuds/Kathie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Завтра Стиву исполняется девяносто девять. Это первый день рождения Стива, который они отметят вместе, начиная с сорок четвёртого года.</p><p>AU относительно возможной концовки Гражданки в MCU, авторские хэдканоны, почти-скинни!Стив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99—26—15—100

**2017**

Сэм Уилсон смотрит на него так, что видно: ему не очень нравится эта идея, но он всё равно это сделает. Джеймс благодарен ему за это молчание и согласие помочь, не спрашивая лишних подробностей. Уилсон, пожалуй, тот, кому Джеймс сейчас доверяет больше всего (или хотя бы пытается), и если бы тот отказался, то всей подготовкой пришлось бы заняться самостоятельно.

Джеймс просит:  
– Забери торт из кондитерской, – и ещё, – привези вот эти, эти и вот эти шарики и баллон с гелием, – и, – убедись, что Старк и Романова не появятся здесь в этот день.

Он не любит Тони Старка и питает не самые благие чувства к Наталии Романовой; те отвечают ему взаимностью. У каждого из них есть за что не любить друг друга. Они были дороги Стиву, но Джеймсу – нет, и пока Стив лежит в коме, Джеймс сам решит, кто будет (скорее всего, никого не будет) в списке приглашённых на его день рождения.

Уилсон не задёт глупых вопросов вроде «а чего ты не заберёшь это всё сам?» или «почему бы не заказать это всё через интернет?». За это Джеймс ему тоже благодарен. Уилсон как никто другой осведомлён, что последние 10 месяцев Джеймс вообще редко покидает палату Стива – только если для «Капитана Америки» есть новое задание. Он бы с удовольствием оставался со Стивом круглыми сутками, не горя желанием спасать столь дорогую Роджерсу страну, но нет, Джеймс не мог так поступить. Не ради Штатов, но ради Стива, который передал ему щит, Джеймс надевает опостылевшую ещё в сороковых звёздно-полосатую форму и отправляется на зов родины. 

На самом деле, род его занятий особо не меняется: он всё так же убивает людей, только теперь – ради правительства Соединённых Штатов, а не Гидры. Работодатель изменился, обязанности – нет.

Когда Сэм уходит, Джеймс усаживается в своё кресло у кровати Стива, сворачивается, поджимая колени к груди, и кладёт голову рядом с чужим плечом. Поза не самая удобная, но он привык. Он бы забрался к нему в постель, но больничная койка слишком узкая, чтобы уместиться на ней им двоим, даже при условии, что Стив сейчас мало напоминает себя-Капитана.

Впрочем, и себя-Стива, каким был до сорок третьего года, он тоже напоминает не слишком. Да, черты его лица заострились, масса тела и рост уменьшились. Джеймс предпочитает думать о том, что сейчас Стив такой, каким был бы, родись в своё время не столь болезненным – или не придись его детство и юность на Великую депрессию. Вообще, Джеймс честно старается не слишком много внимания уделять всем этим бесчисленным «если бы», но получается не всегда.

Старомодный перекидной календарь на тумбочке сообщает, что сегодня третье июля две тысячи семнадцатого года.

Джеймс сжимает его исхудавшую, ставшую будто бы у́же ладонь в своей, правой, всегда правой – как бы раньше Стив не старался коснуться его левой руки, Джеймс не позволял, потому что не мог пересилить себя и касаться Стива бионикой, – и вслушивается в мерное, спокойное почти дыхание, звуки которого смешаны с уже привычным шумом медицинских приборов. 

Завтра Стиву исполняется девяносто девять. Это первый день рождения Стива, который они отметят вместе, начиная с сорок четвёртого года.

**1944**

_Для Джеймса, как бы непатриотично это не звучало, четвёртое июля всегда было, в первую очередь, днём рождения Стива, а уже потом Днём Независимости. День Независимости, конечно, был праздником важным, но день рождения Стива был важнее._

_По правде говоря, иногда Джеймс даже думал, что без независимости от Британии он бы как-нибудь прожил, а вот без Стива – вряд ли._

_Четвёртое июля сорок третьего он встретил, сидя в окопе и распивая дрянной бурбон из ржавой фляги лейтенанта их взвода. Другие солдаты произносили бравурные тосты «за Америку!» и шутили невесело о том, что фрицы в честь праздника устроили им знатный фейерверк, а Джеймс думал, что это четвёртое июля – первое за двадцать с лишним лет, которое они отмечают раздельно со Стивом._

_Он не давал себе обманываться и не тешил себя тщетной надеждой, что следующее четвёртое июля они проведут снова вместе. Джеймс был на фронте всего пару месяцев, но уже явно понимал две вещи: до конца войны ещё далеко и далеко не каждый до него доживёт._

_Но через год они всё же отмечали его вместе со Стивом: посреди дороги в никуда, в заброшенной французской деревушке со смешным, подвластным произношением лишь Дернье и Гейбу названием, стоящей на берегу безымянной реки. Джеймсу казалось, что в том, что в этот день им выдался фактически выходной, скрывается какая-то ирония. Или подвох._

_Как бы то ни было, в ночь на четвёртое июля, когда остальные парни из Коммандос уснули, а Фэлсворт заступил на вахту, Джеймс потянул Стива к реке, прихватив с собой виски: не такого дрянного, как они пили в сорок третьем, но и не столь хорошего, как когда-то много назад он умыкнул у отца и напоил Стива в его пятнадцатый день рождения. В качестве компаньона для виски были остатки парочки жирных перепёлок, подстреленных на ужин. Когда с нехитрым «праздничным ужином» было покончено, они завалились на чуть влажную от выступившей росы траву и стали смотреть на небо. Джеймс вспоминал небо Нью-Йорка, в котором редко можно было узреть такую щедрую россыпь жемчужной крошки звёзд по тёмно-синему полотну, вспоминал традиционные праздничные фейерверки, которые по-своему смахивали на скопление разноцветных звёздочек-искр. Вспоминал все предыдущие дни рождения Стива, которые они проводили, наблюдая за фейерверком или с берега Ист-Ривер, или с крыши дома, в котором жили Барнсы, или с крыши той многоквартирной высотки на Маршалл-стрит, в которой они снимали квартирку на третьем этаже. В сорок втором, словно предчувствуя, что это – их последнее совместное четвёртое июля в Бруклине, они процеловались весь вечер, лёжа на нагретом за день покрытии крыши, и пропустили к чёрту весь фейерверк. По правде говоря, Джеймс и не жалел: в просмотре фейерверка вместе со Стивом главной «деталью» был именно Стив, а не обилие цветных огней на небе._

_Было так хорошо и спокойно, словно не было никакой войны; обманчивая тишина закрадывалась в сердце, заставляя поверить в себя и в то, что такая идиллия продлится ещё долго._

_– Ты же не пьянеешь, только виски переводишь, – засмеялся Джеймс, отбирая у Стива бутылку в очередной раз, а затем склонился к нему, слизывая горьковато-сладкий, отдающий дымком вкус с чужих губ. По правде, он и сам не пьянел, сколько бы не выпил, но Стиву о таком говорить почему-то опасался. Не хотел, чтобы тот волновался лишний раз: старая привычка оберегать Стива от всего никуда не девалась. Потому и приходилось изображать пьяного, благо, с актёрскими способностями у Барнса всегда было неплохо._

_– Мне нравится вкус! – попытался оправдаться тот, но бутылку безропотно отдал, и целовался, не прекращая улыбаться сытым котом. Потом, устроившись на Стиве так, словно тот был большой и удобной подушкой, Джеймс вдруг вспомнил кое-что и прыснул:_

_– Помнишь Русалочку? – на пятнадцатый свой день рождения Стив решил, что Русалочке самое место на камнях, лежащих на берегу Ист-Ривер, а принц её обитает где-то на Верхнем Ист-Сайде. Джеймсу казалось, что этот русалочий принц наверняка устраивает вечеринки, как Джей Гэтсби, в своих фешенебельных апартаментах на Парк-авеню._

_– Ту самую, о которой ты сказал, что русалки не живут в Ист-Ривер? – память у Стива всегда была крепкой. Сделав ещё глоток, Джеймс кивнул:_

_– Я до сих пор так считаю. Русалкам не место в Ист-Ривер, Стив, это тебе любой ребёнок скажет. – Стив в ответ на это засмеялся, а Джеймс, поёрзав, ткнулся макушкой ему под подбородок. – А вот здесь бы она могла жить, как думаешь?_

_– Здесь мелко, – возразил Стив, отбирая бутылку; Джеймс мог ухом почувствовать, как двигается его кадык, когда Стив глотает. – Русалки не живут там, где мелко, это тебе любой ребёнок скажет, Бак!_

_– Пойдём, проверим, насколько мелко тут? – вдруг взвился Джеймс, подскакивая с земли. У Стива не было шансов сопротивляться, хоть и усилий, чтобы поднять его, пришлось приложить немало. Он даже не завёл свою извечную песню «Нужно быть осторожным, иначе нас заметят»: возможно, сказывался тот факт, что на вахте был Фэлсворт._

_Вода была тёплой, обволакивала тело, как молоко, и река действительно была мелкой, с приятным песчаным дном – но разве кто-то сомневался в том, что Джеймс затеял эту идею ради проверки глубины, а не ради того, чтобы затащить голого Стива в воду? Они плескались в воде, как дети, ныряли и хватали друг друга под водой за ноги, сталкивались, нырнув, и как сумасшедшие целовались до острой нехватки воздуха. Идея заниматься сексом на песчаном берегу им обоим казалась не слишком разумной, да и для этой цели был присмотрен уже заброшенный сеновал неподалёку, но отказать себе в удовольствии сделать Стиву минет, стоя по колено в воде, Джеймс не смог._

_– Это и есть твой подарок? – со смешком в голосе спросил Стив, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Джеймс целовал его живот, тёрся о него носом, слизывал с прохладной кожи капельки воды и пот, смешивал на языке их со вкусом спермы. Услышав вопрос, он прикусил кожу над бедренной косточкой и задрал голову, разглядывая Стива снизу вверх._

_Здесь ничего не напоминало Бруклин: такой тишины даже глубокой ночью там не бывало, и луна никогда не светила так ярко, и звёзды никогда не были так отчётливо видны. Всё-таки, будь они цветными – не отличишь от россыпи искр после фейерверка, решил Джеймс, и поднялся, прижимаясь к Стиву плотно, всем телом о него потёрся, поцеловал, делясь вкусами._

_А потом приблизил губы к его уху и зашептал низким голосом, не переставая тереться о Стива:_

_– Эй, Стиви, посмотри на небо. Видишь? Это всё для тебя._

_Стив заулыбался по-дурацки, как всегда после этой фразы, и потянулся было за поцелуем, но Джеймс отстранился от него и выбрался на берег, потягиваясь, подхватил с земли вещи свои и Стива, и бутылку, уже практически пустую._

_– Куда-то собрался, а, Бак? – спросил Стив, отбирая у него свои портки. Джеймс прыснул, не собираясь за ненадобностью одеваться вновь:_

_– Как куда? За твоим подарком! – и многозначительно кивнул в сторону старого сеновала._

**2017**

Телевизор четвёртого июля Джеймс не включает принципиально до самого вечера. Какой канал не включи, везде в новостях смакуют «новость века» о том, что Железный Человек посетит парад в Вашингтоне, отметит День Независимости вместе с Президентом и даже даст старт фейерверку на Национальной аллее. Это раздражает Джеймса, он бы с радостью не включал телевизор вообще, но он собирается вечером посмотреть трансляцию фейерверка Macy's на NBC вместе со Стивом. 

Как и ожидалось, на Уилсона можно положиться: он выполняет все просьбы Джеймса, всё ещё не задавая лишних вопросов (хотя лицо его не перестаёт выражать не самое большое воодушевление от этой идеи). Торт, который испекли в маленькой «домашней» кондитерской в их старом районе – подумать только, когда-то этот клочок земли севернее Манхэттенского моста считался настоящей дырой, а теперь называется «историческим» и едва ли не фешенебельным – выше всяких похвал, на вкус он ничуть не отличается от красного бархатного торта, что пекла когда-то мать Джеймса. Вся палата забита шариками: над изголовьем койки Стива парят в воздухе две бело-красные в полоску девятки. 

Сэм сидит у них (Джеймс слишком привык за прошедшие месяцы говорить о палате Стива как об их доме) не слишком долго, успевает съесть кусок торта и рассказать о своём племяннике, очень активно желающим стать Соколом-младшим. Вот ещё одно, за что Джеймс благодарен Уилсону: тот всегда ведёт себя так, словно всё в порядке, словно они сидят не в палате под аккомпанемент кардиомонитора, а в гостиной старой квартиры Стива обычным вечером, болтают о жизни за бутылочкой холодного пива (так, думает Джеймс, должны проходить обычные дружеские посиделки в двадцать первом веке). Сэм приходит не так часто, и остаётся ненадолго, но за эти месяцы Джеймс, кажется, детально узнает всю историю необъятного семейства Уилсонов. 

Кроме Уилсона в тот день их посещает только Ванда: встречается взглядом с Сэмом, молча кивает Джеймсу, подходит к койке и гладит Стива по лбу, отводя отросшую, совсем как в тридцатые, чёлку в сторону. Максимовой Джеймс доверяет больше, чем всем остальным, но меньше чем Сэму – Стиву она, конечно, нравилась, и тот был по-своему к ней привязан, но в чём Джеймс не разделяет его точку зрения, так это во мнениях о людях.

Джеймс предлагает Ванде остаться на торт, и та не отказывается. Сэм переходит к новой истории, на сей раз про племянницу, которая участвует в конкурсе красоты для девочек-подростков, а Джеймс с Вандой обмениваются взглядами: в глазах Максимовой – полное понимание поступка Джеймса, но никакого жалостливого сочувствия. За это он мысленно ставит ей плюс и передвигает чуть выше в рейтинге тех людей, которые ему нравятся. 

После их ухода Джеймс всё-таки забирается к Стиву на койку, ложится аккуратно, чтобы ничего не задеть, не выдернуть иглу капельницы или дыхательную трубку, и с замирающей в сердце надеждой сжимает его пальцы в своих. Прошло больше десяти месяцев, а Джеймс не перестаёт верить в то, что Стив однажды проснётся. Желающих уверять его в обратном, к счастью, нет (а те, что были, уже срастили сломанные носы, избавились от нервного заикания и работают в других отделениях).

– Эй, Стиви, – говорит Джеймс, уткнувшись носом в острое плечо. – Помнишь свой пятнадцатый день рождения? Я несколько месяцев копил тебе на подарок, а ты его чуть не утопил в Ист-Ривер.

Будь Стив в сознании, он бы точно сказал, что Джеймс сам виноват – напоил его отцовским бурбоном.

– Знаешь, я тогда тебя поцеловать хотел, – продолжает Джеймс, чуть пододвигаясь, разглядывает лицо Стива сбоку: впавшие скулы, закрытые глаза с недрожащими ресницами, обмётанные губы, сжимающие трубку аппарата ИВЛ. – Думал, всё равно никто не увидит, все же на фейерверк смотрели. Но не решился, а когда протрезвел, всё оправдывал это алкоголем.

Джеймс закрывает глаза на секундочку и представляет лицо Стива: мягкую улыбку, нежность, сквозящую во взгляде, ласковое «Какой же ты придурок». Открывает – и видит всё то же недвижимое лицо, чувствует всю ту же холодную ладонь в своей, вдыхает всё тот же резкий, больничный запах, ставший почти родным за эти месяцы.

В свои сегодняшние девяносто девять Стив выглядит на тридцать максимум. У него гладковыбритый – Джеймс следит за этим – узкий подбородок, воспалённо-припухшие губы и спадающая на глаза чёлка. Вкупе с запахом лекарств это переносит Джеймса в воспоминания о тех временах, когда Стив болел каждый месяц, умудряясь схлопотать болезнь буквально на ровном месте – будто бы много было нужно его организму.

Смотреть фейерверк по телевизору, конечно, не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, чтобы видеть его вживую. Джеймс, впрочем, как и всегда, мало уделяет внимания танцу разноцветных огоньков на небе. Он думает о том, что вспомнил, складывает по кусочкам очередную картинку из прошлого и сжимает руку Стива – это придаёт уверенности, и воспоминание обрастает более явными подробностями, деталями, становится объёмным и живым, настоящим. 

Он знает, что Стив его не слышит – но не хочет в это верить, – и всё равно приближает губы к его уху и шепчет, стараясь придать голосу больше беззаботности:

– Эй, Стив. Этот фейерверк – только для тебя.

**1933**

_Джеймс помнит четвёртое июля тридцать третьего года. Они сидели тогда на камнях у самого берега Ист-Ривер, под Манхэттенским мостом, и обзор открывался отличный: спереди как на ладони лежал до самого горизонта Манхэттен, по левую руку возвышался бруклинский мост, а посреди реки покачивалась на мелких волнах баржа, где уже вовсю готовились к праздничному фейерверку._

_Они болтали ногами в воде – или так делал только Джеймс, потому что, несмотря на летний вечер, вода в Ист-Ривер была прохладной, и, кажется, Стиву довелось только изредка плескать ботинком по водной глади. Чтобы занять такое удачное место, Джеймсу пришлось прийти сюда ещё днём, расстелив на камнях старое одеяло. Ему предстояло ещё многое сделать к вечеру, потому Стиву выпала почётная честь – сидеть и сторожить место до самого прихода Джеймса._

_Джеймс тогда раз сто попросил Роджерса сидеть смирно и «просто рисовать». И ещё раз сто проверил, достаточно ли тепло и комфортно Стиву сидеть, достаточно ли их место тенистое, но, в то же время, тёплое, не продует ли его, не ухитрится ли тот в такой день схлопотать солнечный удар, простуду, ангину и перелом одновременно. Заболеть в свой пятнадцатый день рождения – со Стива сталось бы._

_Джеймс носился весь день по их району, готовясь: мама по его просьбе испекла пирог с начинкой из яблок и даже присыпала его сахарной пудрой и корицей, а также сделала лимонад; у отца он втихую умыкнул флягу и наполнил её отцовским же бурбоном. В самый последний момент Джеймсу показалось, что подарок для Стива упакован недостаточно хорошо, и решил переупаковать его, потратив добрые полчаса на то, чтобы сделать это красиво и аккуратно._

_Ему даже было стыдно, что он так оставил Стива в день его рождения торчать у реки. Но это определённо стоило бы того! Когда Джеймс, наконец, вернулся, толпа у реки была практически непроницаемой, но ему удалось пробраться к их месту и усесться рядом со Стивом на нагретый за день камень. Джеймс привалился тогда к его плечу, переводя дыхание после пробежки от его дома к мосту, и смотрел на Стива искоса: на порыжевшие из-за отблесков закатных лучей растрёпанные волосы, на румяные после нескольких часов на свежем воздухе щёки, на чёлку, изрядно отросшую, упрямо лезущую в глаза, и Стив вечно фыркал, пытаясь сдуть её._

_Потом Стив показывал то, что успел нарисовать за то время, пока Джеймс отсутствовал: высокие здания по ту сторону реки, приютившиеся в районе между Бруклинским и Манхэттенским мостом, размытые отражения на воде, люди, приютившиеся на камнях неподалёку, ожидающие, как и все тут, начала фейерверка. А ещё Стив то и дело поглядывал на обёрнутую плотной бумагой коробку, явно изнывая от желания узнать, что за подарок ему приготовил Джеймс. Но они договорились, что подарок Стив получит только после фейерверка (хотя, по правде говоря, и самому Джеймсу хотелось его скорее вручить: он долго копил карманные деньги и купил ему в одном манхэттенском магазине отличный блокнот с плотной, хорошей бумагой и набор карандашей, цветных и обычных, в деревянном ящичке). Они болтали о том и сём или просто сидели молча, обнявшись, ели уже остывший пирог и пили бурбон, чувствуя себя почти взрослыми и очень свободными._

_– Знаешь, я хотел нарисовать Русалочку, – чуть позже сообщил ему Стив, лёжа у Джеймса на коленях. Уже было совсем темно, на баржах зажглись яркие огни, и до начала фейерверка оставались считанные минуты._

_– Русалочку? – переспросил Джеймс, отправляя в рот ещё один кусок пирога, и утёр губы от следов сахарной пудры. Стив едва заметно пошевелился:_

_– Русалочку. Как у Андерсона. Как в Копенгагене. Она бы сидела на тех камнях, – он легко махнул рукой в сторону моста, – и смотрела бы на Манхэттен, где где-то в Верхнем Ист-Сайде живёт её принц._

_– Русалки вряд ли водятся в Ист-Ривер, – серьёзным тоном заметил Джеймс, а затем растрепал волосы Стиву, засмеявшись. – Ты у нас романтик, да, Роджерс?_

_– Ой, да прекрати, – засмеялся в ответ Стив, поднимаясь с его колен. Глаза у него блестели то ли от бурбона, то ли от предвкушения, а лицо разрумянилось ещё сильнее. – Смотри, сейчас начнётся!_

_Что Джеймс помнит отлично даже сейчас: ни на какой фейерверк он так и не смотрел. Ему было достаточно смотреть на лицо Стива, восхищённое и довольное, сжимать его руку в своей, улыбаясь всякий раз, как Стив восторженно приоткрывал рот. Видеть Стива таким довольным и быть рядом с ним в такой момент – это было куда важнее, чем какой-то фейерверк, пусть даже в честь Дня Независимости._

_А когда всё закончилось, Джеймс не удержался, крепко обняв Стива, и, прижавшись губами куда-то ему за ухом (хотя прижаться губами хотелось совсем в ином месте), заговорщицки шепнул:_

_– Знаешь, что, Стив?_

_– Что? – пробормотал в ответ Стив, поворачивая покрасневшее лицо к Джеймсу._

_– Этот фейерверк – он только в честь тебя.  
_

**2018**

Городок Пен-Ян, что на севере штата, – место спокойное и тихое, но и здесь на День Независимости никуда не деться от парада и грандиозного барбекю в парке. Маленький флажок и флаер с программой праздника вручают Джеймсу вместе с чеком в продуктовом магазине на соседней улице. Хоть он и ходит в этот магазин уже добрых два месяца, кассир всё равно всякий раз смотрит на его руку немного удивлённо, словно на следы инопланетной активности. 

На парковке магазина он встречает группу местных кумушек во главе с миссис Купер, выдавливает приветливую улыбку и здоровается – те здороваются в ответ, а стоит Джеймсу отойти от них шагов на десять, как начинают обсуждать в который раз «тех странных геев». Даром что в Нью-Йорке однополые браки разрешены уже несколько лет, некоторые, вроде миссис Купер, до сих пор с этим не очень смирились. 

Джеймс называет миссис Купер и её подруг мерзкими старухами – а Стив всегда хмурится. Стив думает, Джеймса ужасно расстраивает «общественное» мнение, и всякий раз порывается пойти и поговорить с соседями, объяснить, что они с Баки – нормальные, просто живут вместе, спят вместе, и Баки, может, и выглядит, как серийный убийца, но безобиднее недельного щенка. 

Стива он находит на задней веранде, сидящего, склонив голову, над альбомом и рисующего, как Честер, их английский бульдог (полное его имя – Полковник Честер Филлипс, упокой господь душу этого старика), прыгает по двору, украв косточку у Королевы Виктории (в обиходе – просто Викки), их пойнтера. Викки могла бы в два счёта догнать Полковника, но предпочитает лежать у ног Стива и наблюдать за собратом ленивым взглядом.

– Я купил стейки для гриля и всё для пирога, – объявляет Джеймс, целуя Стива в макушку, а тот задирает голову и тянется, прижимаясь губами к щетинистому подбородку. Стив сейчас достаёт макушкой Джеймсу до уха, и, в общем-то, по общечеловеческим меркам он не такой уж и тощий, но на фоне Джеймса кажется тростинкой. – Ты уверен, что у нас действительно будут стейки, а не угольки под соусом?

– Господи Иисусе, Джеймс! – Стив страдальчески закатывает глаза, одновременно с этим улыбаясь, и встаёт с диванчика, отбрасывая альбом. Полковнику уже надоело бегать в одиночестве, и потому теперь он топчется по Виктории, утягивая её поиграть вместе. – Один раз я сжёг яичницу…

– И чуть не сжёг половину кухни вместе с ней…

– И ты теперь мне вообще не доверяешь, да? – привстав на цыпочки, Стив целует Джеймса в нос, а затем отбирает у него пакет с покупками. – У нас будут стейки, Джеймс, отличные, а не сгоревшие. Слово капитана!

– Ты уже больше не капитан, – Джеймс подхватывает его на руки вместе с пакетом и тащит на кухню, по пути щекотно дыша ему в талию. Стив извивается так, что не будь Джеймс суперсолдатом, точно бы выронил.

В этом году все новостные каналы крутят репортажи о том, что Капитан Америка проведёт День Независимости вместе с президентом. Сэм, в своей «капитанской» форме, жмёт руку президенту, делает сэлфи с его дочерьми и женой – и, в общем-то, выглядит, словно он ещё один член президентской семьи. 

– Сэм прислал мне поздравление, – говорит Стив, принимаясь мариновать стейки. Маринует он их так усердно, что раза три просыпает специи мимо, отвлекаясь на то, чтобы поцеловать проходящего мимо Джеймса. В последние месяцы это вошло у него в привычку – целовать Джеймса постоянно, примерно каждые пять минут. Джеймс не против. – С открыткой!

– Открыткой? – переспрашивает он, методично взбивая яйца для бисквита. Стив кивает, облизывает испачканные в пряностях пальцы и достаёт из кармана телефон, демонстрируя присланную фотографию. На ней Джеймс свернулся калачиком рядом со Стивом, лежащим на больничной койке. Джеймс думает, он задушит Уилсона при первой же возможности, и, старательно маскируя смех, восклицает:

– Это было всего один раз!

– А Сэм говорит, это было ежедневно!

– Слушай его больше, Сэма твоего! – кривится Джеймс, не сдерживая уже смеха, и целует Стива – так долго целует, что чуть не переворачивает миску со взбитыми яйцами на пол. Так они и продолжают готовить, прерываясь на поцелуи, и к концу «кулинарной сессии» Стив весь перемазан в муке, а у Джеймса на щеке след от маринада.

Когда яблочный пирог уже румянится в духовке, Стив принимается за гриль – и первым делом роняет решётку (благо, ещё холодную) себе на ноги. У Стива много талантов, Джеймс это знает хорошо, но вот готовка – явно не в их числе. Потому Стива отстраняют обратно на диван, к альбому и собакам, а гриль переходит полностью в распоряжение Джеймса.

Их коттедж стоит на берегу озера Кеука, окружённый такими же двухэтажными домиками с собственными пляжами и длинным причалом. В очень тёплые дни они со Стивом проводят у воды долгие часы, барахтаются на мелководье, как дети, или наперегонки прыгают с причала. Дно Джеймс вычистил ещё в первые дни, как они только заехали, и теперь под прозрачной водой видно только чистый песок, а не густые заросли водорослей, как у соседей. Ему нравится их улица, нравится их дом у озера и собственный пляж, и иногда он даже говорит Стиву, что купит моторную лодку, чтобы причал не пустовал. Это всё пустые разговоры, ему даром лодка не нужна, но собственная моторная лодка в их районе – признак нормальной жизни, той, которой они пытаются жить со Стивом.

В озере резвятся с громкими криками дети, то и дело слышится плеск воды – Стив всё методично зарисовывает, валяясь на шезлонге у самой кромки озера, а Джеймс готовит стейки, переговариваясь с соседом слева, отцом троих детей по имени Боб. Иногда Боб смотрит на них так, будто узнаёт в них Капитана Америку и Зимнего Солдата, но потом понимающе улыбается и отводит взгляд. Джеймс думает: многие ли из их соседей знают? Впрочем, ему всё равно. Они уже не Капитан и не его Солдат, они просто Стив и Джеймс, живущие в городке на севере штата, хозяева двухэтажного коттеджа на берегу озера, двух шумных псов и старого внедорожника. За те месяцы, что они отошли от дел, мир не развалился – а значит, и переживать не о чем.

Джеймс вытаскивает телевизор на веранду и включает трансляцию фейерверка на NBC. Яблочный пирог по старому семейному рецепту получился отличным – так говорит Стив, щедро заливая его сливками, – а вот стейки вышли пересоленными. 

– Влюбился, наверное, – со смехом говорит Джеймс, вспоминая старую поговорку, и шумно целует Стива в ухо. Тот мажет пальцем по носу Джеймса, оставляя след от взбитых сливок:

– Ага, лет сто так назад.

Честер и Викки возятся под столом, деля очередную косточку, сопят и тявкают, а затем Честер, проиграв этот раунд, лезет на колени к Стиву, нахально отпихивая ладонь Джеймса – левую – с его бедра.

Сотый день рождения Стива был бы неполноценным, если бы Джеймс не ткнулся губами ему в ухо, целуя, и не начал своё:

– Эй, Стив, а ты знаешь, – Стив прерывает его, звонко смеётся, поворачивая голову, и целует мягко в губы, льнёт всем телом, чуть не свозит со стола тарелку локтём. Честер понимает, что он третий лишний, и грузно спрыгивает с колен, отправляясь играть с Викки, а они целуются, как в первый раз – неловко и ненасытно, не желая отпускать друг друга ни на секунду. 

Они прекращают целоваться примерно одновременно с тем, как заканчивается фейерверк. Бормотание диктора, музыка и громкие голоса соседей, стрекот цикад – всё это уходит на задний план, фонит, сливается в единый шум, на который Джеймс совсем не обращает внимания. Стив облизывает губы, отстраняясь от него, и встаёт из-за стола, выключая телевизор.

– Как насчёт искупаться? – спрашивает он, улыбаясь уголком губ, и лохматит волосы Джеймсу. Тот перехватывает узкое запястье, прижимается к ладони губами и кивает согласно. 

– А потом мы поднимемся в спальню и ты покажешь мне свой подарок, – с хитрым прищуром завершает Стив и целует Джеймса опять, забираясь на него с коленями.

Стиву сегодня сто лет, Джеймсу – сто один, и, думает он, их жизнь только начинается.


End file.
